peerless_martial_god_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lin Feng/Scriptures
Scriptures Edit * Demon Scriptures ** Gives a Demon skill-set. * Three Lives Scripture ** A technique that allows one to clone themselves and live independently while maintaining a connected consciousness. The technique allows one to clone themselves into three bodies, each with one-third of the strength of the original. Each one of those bodies can clone itself into three with one-third strength and so on. If one is proficient enough at this technique, they're able to cultivate independently and even if a body dies, despite being a huge loss, it wouldn't affect the main body1849. * Sun and Moon Fusion Scripture ** Allow the understanding of opposite forces by the knowledge of Yin-Yang. * Immortal-Demon General Scripture ** Allow the understanding of Immortal Abstruse energies, the illusion appears behind the cultivator when cultivating. * Death-Demon General Scripture ** Allow the understanding of Death Abstruse energies, the illusion appears behind the cultivator when cultivating. * 100-meters Demon King Scripture ** Can summon a 100-meters Demon King, the illusion appears behind the cultivator when cultivating. * Earth Territory Scripture ** Allow the understanding of different Earth Territories. * Dream Of Life Scripture ** A dream is made for the awareness and the awareness just wanders in a dream for a thousand years. In a dream, everything was an illusion, but on the other hand, the user really practices cultivation and become stronger. This scripture allows to cultivate inside a dream while sleeping and to sleep for months, also because is an illusion, the cultivator can experience past events to simulate a continuous and endless cycle to completely grow from it. It also makes cultivation easier than the real world because of how relaxing is to practice while sleeping. Unlike other Ancient Scriptures which carries powerful attacks, Dream Of Life Ancient Scriptures acts more as assistance to cultivators. * Indestructible Deva-Mara Scriptures ** Extreme Cultivation technique, created by an incredible demonic cultivator. Even if it’s not a complete version, its offensive part is terrifying. It’s powerful, aggressive, and it helps the demon cultivator improve their physical strength. If the rest of the scriptures where to be found, then one could become priceless. Each level has 9 layers, each layer a force falls from heaven, able to kill ordinary cultivators. These scriptures use Kalpa (internal) energies to defy the heavens by teaching users how to draw out and use their Kalpa energies. * Celestial Evolution Scripture ** Boosts brain, talent, and calculation abilities. This scripture is a gift from Yan Di to Lin Feng. * Deva-Mara Body Scripture ** Those scriptures help one's body becoming a Deva-Mara Body, with an incredible physical strength, they destroy the body on a cellular level and then reform it again, most cultivators are unable to confront the pain and survive, thus leading to their death, the best way to study those scriptures is to bath in a demon pond while learning them, which enable one to bear with the pain a little more and to safely, but slowly, gain a deva-Mara Body, each layer of those scriptures is extremely powerful and can lead to death if not used properly. Lin Feng got this from the ancient Demon Clan in Hell. * Wisdom Kings Scriptures ** These are scriptures that Lin Feng managed to acquire when he killed Juzi in the Celestial Country.